vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zabgon
|-|Zabgon= Summary Zabgon is a species of dragon from Puzzle and Dragons Z. They are a common dragon, often given to new Rangers and Dragon Tamers when they start their service. Zabgon are known for being standoffish creatures, but are secretly desperate for attention. |-|Zablion= Summary Zablion is a possible evolution for a Zabgon, they love being out in the rain. They are incredibly playful and fun-loving dragons with bodies meant for swift swimming and moving on land. |-|Zabshark= Summary Zabshark is a possible evolution for a Zabgon, they swim at high speeds, known for attacking its opponents by slamming into them at top speed. |-|Cutlass= Summary Cutlass is a possible evolution for a Zablion, these dragons wings have become much larger for flight and have grown massive claws. The claws grow back quickly when broken, and were used by ancient peoples for sword blades. |-|Reis= Summary Reis is a possible evolution for a Zablion, they have fused their bodies with bits of technology to increase their power, gaining energy beams mounted to their shoulders. |-|Mizuchi= Summary Mizuchi is a possible evolution for a Zabshark, these dragons are docile and friendly, and attract schools of fish around them for safety. As far as can be observed, these dragons appear to enjoy having the company. |-|Tyrfing= Summary Tyrfing is the evolution for a Cutlass and one of the final form options for a Zabgon, these dragons are extremely skilled and clever masters of the sky, mixing rip-and-tear strategy with ranged breath attacks. |-|Blackbeard= Summary Blackbeard is the evolution for a Reis and one of the final form options for a Zabgon, these dragons were used as ancient war machines, being almost entirely mechanical now and armed with high-grade weapons and explosives. |-|Levia= Summary Levia is a possible evolution for a Mizuchi and one of the final form options for a Zabgon, known for being very territorial and aggressive, creating massive storms as a defense mechanism. |-|Abyss= Summary Abyss is a possible evolution for a Mizuchi and one of the final form options for a Zabgon, they typically live at the very bottom of the ocean and are rarely seen, only breaching to the surface when enraged. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B |''' 9-B''' | 8-C | 8-C | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Zabgon | Zablion | Zabshark | Water Dragon, Cutlass | Water Dragon, Reis | Sea Dragon, Mizuchi | Torrent Dragon, Tyrfing | Deluge Dragon, Blackbeard | Stormy Sea Dragon, Levia | Deep-Sea Dragon, Abyss Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Varies Classification: True Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Zabgon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Zablion=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Zabshark=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Cutlass=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Flight, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Reis=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Energy Projection, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Mizuchi=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Tyrfing=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Flight, Breath Attack, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Blackbeard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Main attack now includes firing missiles), Energy Projection, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Levia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create violent storms), Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Breath Attack, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation |-|Abyss=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Likely Type 2), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie and Mystic Light Knight) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagois)| Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia and Crowley) Speed: Superhuman (Swims at 30mph (13.4112m/s)) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks and breaths and missiles Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Wood elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Water Orbs:' Zabgon and its Evolutions can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Zabgon: *'Healing Blessing:' Actively heals itself for a small amount of damage *'Soul of Water:' Passively increases the Attack of all Water Element allies slightly Zablion: *'Water Boost - S:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Water Element allies slightly *'Soul of Water:' Passively increases the Attack of all Water Element allies slightly Zabshark: *'Healing Blessing:' Actively heals itself for a small amount of damage *'Water Aura:' Passively increases the HP of all Water Element allies slightly Cutlass: *'Water Boost - M:' Briefly boosts the Attack of all Water Element allies by 1.5x *'Soul of the Sea:' Passively increases the Attack of all Water Element allies by 1.5x Reis: *'Reverse Orb Change - Water:' Changes the Fire Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs *'Water Armor:' Passively increases the Defense and HP of all Water Element allies slightly Mizuchi: *'Light of Healing:' Actively heals itself for a medium amount of damage *'Sea Aura:' Passively increases the HP of all Water Element allies by 1.5x Tyrfing: *'Water Boost - L:' Briefly increases the Attack of all Water Element allies by 1.5x *'Sea God's Soul:' Passively increases the Attack of all Water Element allies by 2x Blackbeard: *'Reverse Orb Change - Water:' Changes the Fire Orbs in the air nearby into Water Orbs *'Water Amulet:' Passively increases the Attack, Defense, and HP of all Water Element allies slightly Levia: *'Dragon's Lore:' Briefly makes all allies' attack AOE attacks, hitting groups *'Sea Armor:' Passively increases the Defense and HP of all Water Element allies by 1.5x Mizuchi: *'Blessing Light:' Actively heals itself for a large amount of damage *'Sea Rune:' Passively increases the Attack and HP of all Water Element allies by 1.5x Key: Zabgon | Zablion | Zabshark | Cutlass | Reis | Mizuchi | Tyrfing | Blackbeard | Levia | Abyss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Blackbeard (One Piece) Blackbeard's Profile (Low 6-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Weather Users Category:Healers